1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket device, and more particularly to the socket device is electrically connected with a circuit board of an electrical product and an IC module is fixed inside of the socket device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently with the rapidly development of electronic technology, many electronic products usually equip with components, such as IC module and camera module. In the electronic products, socket devices or named electrical connectors are designed for holding the electrical components. However, it faces many challenges, and more particularly that the portable electronic products are imprudently fell out to cause a breakdown.
In order to increase the stabilization and durability of the electronic products, the socket devices usually have an insulating housing and a shielding casing that is fixed on the insulating casing, and a contained space is formed between the insulating housing and the shielding casing for containing the electronic component. The conventional electrical connectors usually provide an elastic piece that is obliquely upwardly formed from a side wall of a shielding casing to a contained space. The elastic piece extends downwardly and forms a pressing portion for pressing the electronic component in the contained space.
The conventional electrical connector has the following disadvantages:
1. The size of the socket device is small, and the elastic piece must be opened up before the electronic component is assembled into the insulating housing so that the elastic piece is easily twisted and inelastic;
2. While the electronic product falling out, the electronic component is easily escaped from the elastic piece to cause a breakdown; and
3. The shielding casing is integrally formed and the elastic piece must be inwardly expended so that it is complicated to manufacture by punching.
The inventor of the present invention recognizes the above shortage should be corrected and special effort has been paid to research this field. The present invention is presented with reasonable design and good effect to resolve the above problems.